Attention is being focused on systems consisting of an IC tag and a reader/writer unit for communication with the IC tag for merchandise distribution, inventory management, or for settlement or theft-preventing purposes in stores. The IC tag comprises an insulator, such as paper or plastic, on which an antenna and an IC chip are disposed. One example of such system is shown in FIG. 8.
In such systems, the IC tag typically includes a reader/writer unit 250 and an IC tag 200, as in the example of FIG. 8. In the system of FIG. 8, a contactless IC tag (RFIC tag) is proposed that comprises an IC 20 (210) and an antenna 201, the IC 20 (210) including an RF unit, a modulator/demodulation unit, and a data storage unit, which are not shown (see Patent Document 1, for example), where the reader/writer unit 250 and the IC tag 200 communicate with each other using radio wave.
FIG. 9 shows a perspective view of a conventional IC tag. As shown, the IC tag, which is an RFIC tag, comprises an insulating substrate 90 of paper or plastic, for example, on which the coil antenna 201 and the IC chip 210 are layered. Since the structure is so simple, such IC tag can be used for various applications as mentioned above.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-62934 A (1997)